


执手

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [5]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《暖玉生烟》
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 九弦琴 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772





	执手

午后风凉官家阅章奏  
相公他笔下又藏钩  
你莫肠肚窄给我气受  
徒惹外人笑君臣爱不够

之乎者也难佐战前酒  
谁泼墨画脸嫌年号曾有  
狡狐金贝屯满丘  
与虎谋

真龙在位谶书安可求  
御前寻猪喜生民无忧  
春雨润物沾湿卿衣袖  
共立法留与儿孙守

一念倾心当时曾执手


End file.
